


Tattered Parchment

by RipplesOfAqua



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Pre-Relationship, or perhaps not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/pseuds/RipplesOfAqua
Summary: For once in their lives, Trevelyan is early and Cassandra is unprepared.





	Tattered Parchment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).

Cassandra turns, unfolding the tattered parchment, and paces along the balcony. The writing is faded, blurring with the movement of her hands, but it's no matter. Time has inked the words onto her heart.

_Too soon_, _she is too soon_, Cassandra thinks, darting her eyes towards the palace. _I am not ready. _A clamor swells at the gate. But after fifteen long years in the Hunterhorns, still she needs more time.

For once in their lives, Trevelyan is early and Cassandra is unprepared.

She freezes, hand clutching the railing as broken images flood her mind – a storm of distant memories and half-remembered dreams she can no longer tell apart.

_“I was hoping we could speak privately.”_

_Trevelyan, wide-eyed and sorrowful backs away from her. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop.”_

“_No! I was wrong!” Cassandra reaches for her, but she is gone and Cassandra’s fingers close around empty air. _

The call of ravens circling overhead drags her back to the present. Her headache has returned, but she has a choice to make, one she has put off for nearly two decades. She sighs, casting a weary gaze towards the training ground below, whose comfortable anonymity has provided lifelong companionship.

Behind her the crowd gives another deafening cheer. The sound echoes across the valley before her and reverberates back through her sternum. The Inquisitor has returned at last, and Cassandra is out of time.

_I cannot wait any longer. _

Squaring her shoulders, she breathes in the chilled morning air and sends one final prayer to Andraste. She has made her decision.


End file.
